This invention relates to an apparatus for treating floors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus useful in cleaning, e.g., shampooing, floors covered by rugs, carpets and the like.
Many homes, offices and the like have wall-to-wall carpeting installed. This floor covering requires periodic cleaning, e.g., shampooing, which is often accomplished with the carpeting in place. One problem which arises with regard to this type of cleaning is that certain areas of the floor covering are hard to reach with conventional cleaning apparatus. Such areas, for example, floor corners, often must be cleaned manually, instead of by machine. A device capable of reaching and cleaning such areas would clearly be advantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. (Re-issue) 25,556 discloses an apparatus for cleaning floors which apparatus carries a supply of cleaning fluid which is applied to the floor. However, this manually propelled apparatus is structured so that the user would often find it difficult, if not impossible, to properly clean the corners of the floor.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for treating, e.g., cleaning, shampooing, polishing and the like, floors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for treating floors which is especially useful in treating floor corners and other hard-to-reach areas. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved apparatus to be used by a human user for treating floors, e.g., covered by rugs, carpets and the like, has now been discovered. The apparatus comprises an elongated shaft (preferably at least partially hollow) made up of two segments structured such that the smallest angle formed by the two segments is an obtuse angle, i.e., an angle greater than 90.degree. and less than 180.degree.. A handle, or grip, is located on (preferably at the end of) the first segment of the shaft to allow the user to hand operate the apparatus. A rotatable contact element is secured to the second segment; preferably to the end of the second segment of the shaft and acts to contact and thereby treat the floor. A container is secured to the shaft, preferably to the second segment of the shaft, and provides for storing treating liquid, e.g., shampoo, to be used by the apparatus. A conduit provides fluid communication between the container and the contact element to allow treating liquid from the container to be transported to the contact element to aid in treating the floor.
The present apparatus is effective in treating, e.g., cleaning, shampooing, polishing, etc., floor coverings while such coverings remain in place. Of particular importance is the ability of the present apparatus to effectively treat the corners of floor coverings or floors which abut against walls, e.g., wall-to-wall rugs and carpeting. (Throughout the description of the present invention, the terms "floor" and "floor covering" are used interchangably, both terms referring to the area to be treated.) The obtuse angle formed by the two shaft segments allows the user to "point" the rotatable contact element directly into the corner of the floor while maintaining a comfortable grip on the handle of the apparatus. The treating liquid is delivered from the container through the conduit to the contact element to treat or shampoo, the corner of the rug or carpet as completely as other areas of the floor covering.
In one embodiment, the present device further includes a control system associated with the container to allow the user to control the release of treating liquid, e.g., shampoo, from the container. Thus, the user is enabled to apply the liquid in amounts he or she deems appropriate, depending, for example, on the amount and type of soil present on the floor covering. In one preferred structure, the control system includes a valve means to restrict the flow of treating liquid from the container to the contact element. A release means is secured to the shaft. A rod provides mechanical communication between the release and the valve so that when the user applies force to the release, the valve opens in response thereto to allow the treating liquid to pass from the container to the contact element. More preferably, this release is located in proximity to the handle on the shaft's first segment. The control system is preferably biased constructed so that the valve completely restricts, i.e., prevents, the flow of treating liquid when no external force, e.g., from the user, is applied to the release. The preferred control systems allow the user to apply liquid to the floor covering when he or she desires without having to interrupt the operation of the apparatus to do so.
Referring now in more detail to certain of the elements of the present apparatus, the elongated shaft is preferably at least partially hollow, for reasons which will become apparent. The shaft includes two segments which may be derived from bending, or otherwise manipulating, a single piece of material, or by attaching two separate pieces together. In order to give the apparatus the desired orientation to be capable of treating floor corners, these two segments are aligned so that the smallest angle formed by the segments is an obtuse angle, preferably in the range of about 100.degree. to about 150.degree.. The "smallest angle" described above is the smallest angle defined by the intersection of the longitudinal axes of the two segments of the shaft.
The handle is preferably located at the end of the first shaft segment away from the point at which the two segments intersect. This handle may be of standard design and configuration and is often structured to be gripped by one hand of the user. The handle allows the user to hand guide the apparatus to whichever area of the floor he or she desires.
The rotatable contact element is preferably secured, either directly or indirectly, to the end of the second segment away from the intersection of the two shaft segments. The contact element preferably rotates in response to the forces created by an electrically powered motor, which motor is secured to the second segment of the shaft. A cord providing electrical communication between the motor and a source of electrical power may be conveniently passed through the hollow shaft. In one configuration, the electrically powered motor is secured directly to the second segment of the shaft, and the contact element is secured to the motor. In this instance, the contact element can be considered to be indirectly secured to the shaft's second segment.
The contact element often includes a brush means, preferably detachably secured to the apparatus, to contact and thereby treat or clean--the floor or floor covering. The brush element may be made of any suitable material, such as those conventionally used to clean or otherwise treat the floor under consideration. In one preferred embodiment, the brush of the contact element is structured or configured so as to be capable of effectively contacting and treating right angled corners of floors which abut against vertically extending walls. In this embodiment, the user may choose to employ this corner configured brush to treat the entire floor. Alternately, the operator may wish to change brushes depending on which area of the floor is to be treated. The present apparatus preferably includes a detachable brush means with which various brushes may be used as desired. Thus, this device has substantial flexibility while providing the important benefit of being able to efficiently clean floor corners.
The container preferably secured to the second segment of the shaft provides a stored supply of treating liquid to be used by the present apparatus. The container includes a liquid outlet through which the treating liquid leaves the container and enters the conduit on the way toward the contact element. The container also may contain a liquid inlet through which treating liquid, or a liquid component thereof, may be introduced into the container in preparation for use. In one preferred embodiment the container extends out from only a portion of the shaft's second segment (i.e., the container does not completely surround the second segment) and the side of the second segment, away from the first segment, is left substantially exposed (i.e., does not have the container extending therefrom). This preferred container configuration provides additional manuerverability for cleaning or otherwise treating floor corners without damaging the abutting walls.
The conduit, which provides fluid communication between the container and the contact element, preferably has a substantially uniform cross-sectional area throughout its length. In addition, this conduit is preferably located at least partially within the hollow shaft. In order that treating liquid be delivered as close as possible to the floor area, e.g., floor corners, desired to be treated, the conduit preferably extends into the brush.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.